Ludwig van Beethoven
Ludwig van Beethoven battled Justin Bieber in Justin Bieber vs Beethoven. He also made cameo appearances in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD and Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. He was portrayed by Nice Peter on all occasions. Information on the rapper Ludwig van Beethoven was baptized on December 17th, 1770, in Bonn, Germany. He was a famous pianist and composer who widened the scope of sonata, symphony, concerto, and quartet, combining vocals and instruments in a new way. Beethoven is often recognized as one of the greatest composers of all time despite being deaf, and eventually insane. Although he was deaf, he was still able to make music by using the vibrations of the notes to his advantage. Some of his most famous songs include his "Fifth Symphony", "Ninth Symphony", which also includes the "Ode to Joy", and "Für Elise". On March 26th, 1827, Beethoven died at the age of 56, in Vienna, Austria, after a prolonged liver illness. ERBoH Bio Born in December in freezing cold Germany in 1770, named after my grandfather who he himself was a musician, against all odds, I was born for greatness. At 20 I traveled to Vienna to study with Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. We never met. Then my mother died and my father started drinking himself to death. I was forced to return home and care for my two brothers. All the while I continued to play and teach piano, dedicating myself to my art. Soon, I began composing music, symphonies, ballets, concertos! I had many health problems, including abdominal pain, and bipolar disorder. Then, I went deaf. I refused to let any of it stop me! The music is too strong! Without hearing I went on to create some of the most beautiful pieces of music ever known to man, filled with sadness and fiery!! Music that inspired the world!! Unfortunately, I also happen to have the same name as a giant, stupid, slobbering St. Bernard dog in a ridiculous children's movie. It is infuriating. Appearance in the rap battle (cameo) 'Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD:' Beethoven initially appeared next to EpicLLOYD during his first verse, after he said the line, "You should start leaving. Look, your hairline's already retreating!", as well as during Nice Peter's second verse, where he could be seen flipping over a piano, when he said the line, "You've got as much music talent as Chuck fucking Norris!" He later appeared again in the season 2 preview, next to Ben Franklin's quote. 'Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted:' Beethoven, alongside Abe Lincoln, Genghis Khan, and Joan of Arc, appeared briefly at the end of Bill & Ted's first verse, during the line, "Or you'll discover your Corps most triumphantly stomped!" Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Sit down, son, and let me give you a music lesson! Ask Bach: I've got more cock than Smith and Wesson! Never say never? You'll never be forgetting! I've crafted masterpieces that will last throughout the ages! Your music gets you bitches on your Facebook pages! I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! My name is Beethoven, mother fucker! Maybe you've heard of me! Not the Saint Bernard version; I'm the real O.G.! You wanna trade blows? You can't even hit puberty! 'Verse 2:' I would smack you, but in Germany, we don't hit little girls, And I'm glad I'm deaf, so I can't hear that piece of shit, "My World"! There's a crowd of millions waiting to hear my symphonies! You wanna be a little white Usher? Here, show them to their seats! Trivia *Beethoven is the first deaf rapper to appear in an ERB. *He is the first German to rap. **However, if you count Adolf Hitler, an Austrian-born German leader, Beethoven would be the second. *The beat for Justin Bieber vs Beethoven is a remix of his popular compositions, "Für Elise" and "Beethoven's 5th Symphony". *Nice Peter partially did an episode of the Monday Show dressed up as Beethoven because the viewers requested it, but felt as if the character was too bitter, so he only saved a clip from the original footage he taped.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d8cRwsjvcc0 *He is the first cameo to be portrayed by Nice Peter. *Even though he appeared at the end of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD in the previews for Season 2, Beethoven never made an appearance in the season. **Instead, another composer from the same era, Mozart, was used in the penultimate battle of the season. *He was originally Nice Peter's favorite character to portray. *He has the highest percentage of winning votes on the official Epic Rap Battles of History Website. *A picture of the Beethoven t-shirt made an appearance in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2 in the ERB Merch ad. Gallery Ludwig van Beethoven Cameo Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD With Quote.png|Beethoven with Ben Franklin's quote at the end of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Bill & Ted and Cameo Unused.png|A scrapped scene from Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted featuring Bill & Ted alongside multiple cameos, including Beethoven Beethoven final photo grande.jpg|Beethoven "Def" T-shirt - Black (sold out) References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 1 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Justin Bieber vs Beethoven Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Category:Nice Peter